Swiss Patent Specification No. 583,046.
From skiing, so-called monoskis are already known, wherein a stand-on plate, which carries two bindings arranged side by side, is supported on a single ski. Since the feet of the user are fixed, parallel to one another, on the stand-on plate and since only one single ski is used, it is very difficult to keep one's balance and this is only possible while moving. At a standstill, the skier must support himself by sticks so that he does not fall over. From the point of view of the course of motion, monoskiing is a special and even difficult type of conventional skiing on two skis.
In another modification of monoskiing, it has already been proposed to arrange two bindings one behind the other on a single short ski. In this way, it was intended to shorten the relatively long ski section behind the binding, which section can be moved sideways only with great difficulty when running on one ski, and to facilitate turning the ski when changing direction. Even here, however, there is the disadvantage that particular practice and skill are necessary for using a ski of this type and that the same difficulties arise with respect to the balance during running and at a standstill. The reason is that, since both feet are placed one behind the other in longitudinal alignment, a large effort becomes necessary for keeping balance. With a short ski of this type, it is also relatively difficult to effect braking.
A real snow glider of the initially mentioned generic type is known from Swiss Patent Specification No. 583,046. This snow glider comprises a glide plate which is designed as a stand-on area for both feet of the user and which, in the rear zone, is divided by a slit. At the front, the plate is bent upwards and fitted with one or two rod-like hold-on devices, which are pivotally joined to the glide plate, for the two hands. There are no bindings provided which can give a hold for the feet so that steering movements by shifting the weight can be carried out only to a limited extent. A change of direction must be effected predominantly with the arms by means of the stick-like hold-on devices, and this requires a very great effort with the upper part of the body. A smooth course of motion is not possible. There are also difficulties in using a ski lift since the stick-like rods must be held continuously in order to prevent the glider slipping away under the feet, and since there is thus no free hand left for holding on to the drag bar of the ski lift.
On the other hand, from another type of sport which is not meant to be carried out on snow, skateboards are known which consist of a stand-on plate with rollers and two axles which can be steered by laterally shifting the weight. The user stands with both feet in a loose holder in a straddle-like position on the stand-on area of the skateboard, both feet being placed at a slight angle to the transverse axis. The steering movement effected by shifting the weight represents a smooth course of motion of the body and its path. To be able to maintain balance on the board mounted on rollers, however, youthful agility is required. The sport is practiced on inclined bitumen surfaces or concrete surfaces, so that any falls which may occur are very hard and frequently involve injuries. Due to the lack of suitable grounds, the sport is frequently practiced also on the road, contrary to traffic regulations, and this is of course highly dangerous.